


lebikku fan fic

by Tako



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, gambling - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's good I promise, read my work plase i have family in india to fed, very funny haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako/pseuds/Tako
Summary: i wrote this 2 years ago, it is still in my notes today.congrats





	lebikku fan fic

lebikku fan fic EXPLICIT  
(jus saying to thos people who say rikku and leblanc are cousins this is japan watch an anime for once in ur life)

leblanc woke up, it was going to be a good day for looking swag and kicking ass.  
she got ready for school, her uniform was like all of them except she dyed it pink, pink was her fave colour and she has a gambling problem. leblanc is $800,000 in debt and if she doesnt pay by the end of the month she’ll have to fake her death again.

on the way to school she saw rikku, her friend and cousin being harassed by a man with a stupid hat  
“what the actual shit” leblanc said to herself because she has no friends

leblanc slaps tieus with her fan   
"eat that shithead, dont touch reekuu"   
logos ran away in a dramatic fashion   
rikku looked at leblanc and said   
"that was my boyfriend u asshole" then looked at the camera and winked 

 

(AN: congrats!)


End file.
